scientologyfandomcom-20200214-history
ESMB
Ex-Scientologist Message Board is a message board that has been online since January 2007. It is owned and moderated by "Emma" in Australia. It attracts posters from all across the spectrum: ex-CofS public, staff and SO; Freezoners who were never in the CofS; critics who were never in Scn at all. And by and large, they all get along with each other very well. The long-term regular posters (over three months and has posted in the past week; more than 500 posts), ordered alphabetically by nick, with their ESMB status, and brief description are: Alan, "Silver Meritorious Patron": Alan C. Walter, founder of Knowledgism, research auditor for LRH and world-famous Mission Holder before getting declared in 1982. Died November 27, 2009. He will be missed. Alanzo (banned), "Destroyer of Worlds": Ex-Scientologist all the way, but believes that Scns have a right to their Church, and would like to see them follow and apply the Creed of the Church of Scientology as senior policy, as was presented to him when he first joined. Alex, "Devil's Advocate" Primarily a preposterous poet, part-time philosopher, putative pugilist of prose, prefers peace. Bea Kiddo, "Kha Khan": prefers to be anon. Ex-SO, Class VI, NOTs. C/S'd for years. Wields a sword of justice but loves kittens. beyond_horizons, "Patron with Honors": Colleen K. Peltomaa "Patron Meritorious": Colleen K. Peltomaa. Started the Idenics thread and actively pursuing Idenics counselling for herself and family and friends. Div 6, "Silver Meritorious Patron": Ex Cl V org staff (15 years), actively pursuing tech in the FZ. Prefers to be anon' Dulloldfart, "Squirrel Extraordinaire": Paul Adams, creator of Paul's Robot Auditor etc. Ex-SO. Likes some bits of the tech, but not a "Standard Tech" guy at all. Duddins, "Crasher of Continents": O'Connell Ex-SO (23 years) Declared SP 1985 for blowing and hanging out with squirrels. Goal: to deter as many from the cult as possible! Emma, "The Clerk": is not anonymous. Not interested in the tech. Forum owner and Admin. fluffy, "The fool on the hill ": Claire Swazey, ex CofS member. Mocked by Emma (owner of Ex Scientologist Message Board) for her posting style and calling her "fencesitter" and gangbang sec checked and libeled so strongly there and on Xenu.net that she now only reveals her identity on Facebook and non Scientology boards. Grundy, "The Pollster": Ex-SO, was a training person, the only member to have his own forum, "Grundy's Guide To Scientology", a set of explanations of basic concepts, management structure, basic procedures and more. lionheart, "Patron Meritorious": Little Bear Victor, "Patron Meritorious": prefers to be anon, Ex-SO. Lulu Belle, "Silver Meritorious Patron": prefers to be anon. Ex-SO. Mick Wenlock, "Patron Meritorious": Mick Wenlock. Ex-SO. Thinks the tech is twaddle. nexus100, "Patron Meritorious": OHTEEATE, "Extortionist of the Church": Mike Henderson, Ex-SO. Featured in BBC Panorama episode "Scientology and Me" with John Sweeney. Married to Dr. Donna Shannon. OT VIII, Class IV Auditor. Patron Meritorius with Honors of the IAS. Ex- Scientologist since 2005 Pixie, "Patron Meritorious": well on her way to the top of the Bridge to Total Status. PMD, "Patron Meritorious": programmer_guy, "Former Riverside Mission Staff": tanstaafl (Tansy),"ESMB's #1 Crime-fighting Superhero": prefers to be anon. Terril park, "Silver Meritorious Patron": Ex-London Org staff. FZer. Runs Yahoo group FreezoneOrg. theillusioness, "Silver Meritorious Patron": Ex-SO. Changed nick to "The Oracle". Veda, "Patron Meritorious": Voltaire's Child - see Fluffy Vinaire, "Gold Meritorious Patron": Vinay A. Ex-SO. Zinjifar ( banned), "Master of Inval and Eval": Joe Lynn, non External link Ex Scientologist Message Board